


Quarantine lullaby

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Quarantine, so fluff, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: When phone calls help you cope with loneliness during quarantine.A quick short comforting prompt for a difficult time.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Quarantine lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> It happened. Inspired by real life. I’m so done with this isolation all I can do is write ~(>_<。)~  
> And as always written instead of work, sorry not sorry.

Zhan Zheng Xi & Jian Yi

(dial tone)

“Zhan XiXi!” Jian Yi’s overjoyed voice burst in Zhan Zheng Xi's phone. "I'm so happy that you managed to call me!"  
"It's fine, idiot, don’t shout that loud", Zheng Xi didn't understand why blond always had such joy.  
"How was your day?"  
"We spoke like three hours ago", said befuddled Zhan.  
"But it's been forever and I was just asking you about work...", sulked Jian Yi.

Zhan Zheng Xi frowned.

"It's been fine. My day."

There was a short pause, blond was loudly thinking.

"It sucks that we can’t just go for a little walk..." Jian Yi's voice seemed really depressed.  
"It's fine, Jian Yi, it's better be safe than sorry."  
"Yeah, probably..."

Zheng Xi thought that he needed to support his friend but Jian Yi cheered himself up in a second.

"You know, we should make a list of what to do when quarantine ends!" When the blond came up with another idea, he was unstoppable.

"Should we?", asked carefully Zhan.  
"Of course! Because when it's over, we will be quite confused and then this plan will be so useful."

Zhan Zheng Xi smiled. Sometimes there is real genius in Jian's stupidity.

"Hey, are you listening? XiXi?"  
"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing", Zheng Xi blushed.  
"Haha, don't be shy, so... What would you like to do?  
"What would I like...?

Zhan didn't know for sure.

"I don't know, just seeing you is fine actually", honestly said boy.

Long pause followed. Zheng Xi checked the phone.

"Hey, Jian Yi, you ok?"  
"Yeah...", blond answered with a little bashful voice. "You literally just scolded me for the name, but you yourself managed to say such shameless things..."

Zheng Xi realized how much he messed up.

"Come on, aren't we talking about making plans together?" He decided to change the subject to their hangout prospects again.  
"Yeah... But it was just so... sweet of you." Pointless.

"What would you do, Jian Yi?"  
"Well.. firstly I want to eat street barbeque!"

That was not bad.

"It's fine, yeah..."  
"And then go hiking!" Jian Yi happily shouted.  
"Well... I don't know…" Zhan Zheng Xi didn't think it was a good idea at all.  
"Come on, just the two of us.. It will be so fun!"  
"I think it's impossible since you always have that tail behind you..."  
"Hey, don't ruin my fantasy", Jian Yi sounded dejected.

Idiot, Zheng Xi thought.

"Then try to come up with something not that dangerous." He proposed.  
"Then... I wanna go to the sea!"

Sea sounded so much better. But...

"I don’t think it will happen soon." Zhan Zheng Xi looked at the snow outside the window.  
"No, stupid, later, in summer! We'll be swimming, eating ice cream or some sea food all day. Lying at sandy beaches or discovering wild caves nearby. Adventure time!”

Zhan smiled. He really wanted to see Jian Yi.

"Yeah, we should go."  
"But what do you want, Zhan XiXi?" Asked blond boy.  
"I told you already..."  
"Nuh, it's not a real answer! Try better."  
"Well, mostly I want you to come to my place where we could play some games and eat instant noodles all night..."  
"Eh? You won't even leave the house? Boring..." Booed him Jian Yi.  
"It's fine to be at home if you will be here too..."

Zhan Zheng Xi blushed of his own words.

"I will! I come!" But Jian Yi was already screaming.  
"Don't shout, idiot!"

They were silent for a moment. Jian Yi yawned.

"Oh, the thoughts of the future made me so tired..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I should lay down. Are you in bed, Zhan XiXi?"

Poor boy blushed once again.

"What kind of question is this??"  
"The serious one."

Zheng Xi was so done with his friend.

"Could you tell me a story?", asked the blond boy.  
"Me? Story? What kind of story?"  
"I don't really care, some fairy tale... I just want to listen to your voice a little..."

This guy, thought Zhan Zheng Xi.

"Ok. So it's a story about … mmm…."

He responsibly began to compose a fairy tale.

"It's a story about one man who was looking for true love..."  
"Oh it's interesting and so romantic!"  
"Are you listening or what?", Zheng Xi was irritated.  
"Sorry sorry..."

"So...  
There was one very lonely young man. For years he was living without love. What is love?, once he thought and decided to go look for it.  
Since he met a lot of people but never fell in love with anyone.  
But once a young man found a beautiful white dragon who said, I know what love is.  
Then he said, If you want to learn it you have to be near me.  
Man stayed and then many days passed, and he had so much fun with the dragon that even forgot that he was looking for true love.  
But white dragon didn't.  
One day he said, Tomorrow you will learn love.  
Next day a young man realized that white dragon disappeared. He was looking for him but couldn't find.  
He wilted in despair.  
Then after a year full of pain and loneliness, the dragon came back.  
Young man was very happy to see him and then he understood that all that time he was..."

Zheng Xi stopped as he heard a sweet sound of snoring.

"Stupid... Good night, my Jian Yi."

They both had beautiful dreams about the sea that night.

***

Mo Guan Shan & He Tian

(incoming video call)

"Um... Little Mo? Why are you calling?" He Tian couldn't believe his own eyes. Let this good dream not end.  
"It’s… I pressed by accident..." Mo Guan Shan mumbled words and looked away, but did not hang up.  
“Hey, don't blush that hard, you will break", laughed Tian.

Mo's face was struck with rage.

"I'm hanging up!"  
"Wait, wait, I'm sorry..." He Tian yawned.  
"Were you sleeping? I didn’t want to..."  
"It’s ok, I'm happy to see my Little Mo..." He Tian smiled. “It’s like in my dreams…”

Mo went bright red again.

"Don't say something that embarrassing!"  
"It's fine, Momo, just look…"

He Tian covered up himself and the phone with a blanket.

"When we are under the blanket no one will see us so we can say any embarrassing things we want~"  
"You.. you…"

Brunet was smiling and looking at Mo with all the tenderness. Guan Shan climbed under his blanket too. Tian laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"You are so red!"  
"It's because you are so shameless!"

Mo relaxed a little.

"Oh, I miss you so much, Mo Guan Shan", gently murmured Tian. 

Mo averted gaze.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked with a quiet annoyance.  
"Why you?"  
"Well, because this conversation is stupid!"  
"Is it?"

Tian was looking at reddening Mo on screen. There was a long pause.

"I don't really know what to talk about, He Tian...", said redhead and sighed. "Sorry..."  
"It's okay, Little Shan, I know that you wanted to see me too... So now we can just be silent a little."

They were lying without making any sound. He Tian positioned the phone near pillow and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad to have you around right now..."  
"Are you about to sleep?"  
"No, I just lie a little with closed eyes but you can look at me, Momo... Who knows when we will manage to see each other next time." He Tian mumbled while falling asleep.  
"Yeah… Um.. I mean… Damn…” Mo messed up and tried to be angry instead but couldn't.

He Tian never made fun of this, he was already deeply asleep. Mo never said another word that night too. They were sleeping to the sound of each other soft breathing until their phones' batteries ran out.


End file.
